Starshine
by Shelna
Summary: Indended to be sweet thing. The two parts are not dependent on each other, both stand alone. The second part is a bit blue, so it might not... you'know.. suit happy people. The last part could also be seen as another part to Bittersweet. Fin.
1. Part1

Disclaimer: Character belong to Rowling.

A/n: This was inspired by a fic a read, about something _completely_ different. It was the feel of it that inspired me. No beta on it, as the time is now 01.54, and TP has dissapeared.

A cold, summer breeze.. no one else around. He is alone, alone with the slight wind and the stars.

The stone steps he is sitting on are cold- nearly too cold. But the air is still warm, and he needs no cloak. Somewhere a dog is barking,but otherwise, all is quiet.

Then suddenly- footsteps. Footsteps hurrying towards him. He makes and effort not to let his curiosity make him turn and look. Just sits there, quietly, pretending not to know -or care- who it is.

But of course he _knows_. That's why he's here, isn't it? He has been following him, studying his movements. He knows that he comes here every night, and several times of the day. Of course he _knows._

It's a great place the other has picked out, that much he must admit. A small balcony, where no one else ever goes, probably because they don't know about it. There is no windows overseeing it, so absolute privacy is guaranteed. _And we're gonna need it_, he thinks, sighing to himself. _Either way it might go._ Then he gets a grip on himself, and shakes his head. _There is no other way it can go. He'll yell at you. Perhaps even try to push you over the edge. Don't kid yourself. Just get it over with._

Then, suddenly, the door opens, and the other boy enters. Closing it quickly behind him, he doesn't notice that he is not alone. Giving a heavy, heart-felt sigh, he lights up a cigarette.

Sitting there, he is waiting to be discovered, and yelled at. He allows himself a look up at the other, and is astonished to find him.. really miserable looking, almost crying. He is about to say something, but then the blonde wonder looks down and notices him.

He can see the Slytherins expression going from sadness, to shock, to.. something else, for just a moment, something he had never seen in his face before, and then over to anger. The anger he _knew_ was coming.

"Go away, Potter!" He spits at him, his voice cold. Still, Harry is sure he heard something else in it as well, something.. tender. Something telling him that what he _meant_ to say, was 'Stay! Stay here with me!' But that was ridiculous. This whole thing was ridiculous. Why did he even bother doing this? He wasn't going to enjoy it, and Malfoy wasn't going to enjoy it. _I could back out, claim it to be a coincident.. _He told himself, knowing fully well that this was something he had to do, or he would drive himself crazy thinking about it.

"I need to talk to you." He said in stead, as calmly as he could. His voice was steady, but his hands shaking. "Sit down, will you Malfoy?"

The other hesitated, then, as if forcing himself to follow some hope of a certain outcome of this, he sat down, closer to Harry than he had ever been before. Harry swallowed nervously.

"I.." he began, suddenly very insecure of what to say. He had rehearsed this for days, but now he couldn't remember a single word he had planned to say. All he could think of was those three little words, that he was going to do his very best to avoid.

"Yes? You?" Malfoy seemed impatient, taking heavy puffs of his cigarette, and looking at Harry as if he was some kind of kid, who didn't understand anything.

"You're not gonna believe this. _I_ hardly believe it myself.. all thought it is not so hard to believe, it's just.. very much out of place, and.. unpractical, and.. but I have no control over it, it just.. sort of happened and now.. now I can't get rid of it." Harry rambled. Malfoy stared at him.

Harry looked into those silvery grey eyes, to see if he could get any clue on what Malfoy was feeling. Harry saw confusion in Malfoys eyes. Confusion, a hint of.. was it hope? And an incredible sadness, that Malfoy seemed to be unaware that others could see- perhaps he was so used to it, himself. Or perhaps no one ever took the time to really look into those beautiful eyes, to really _look_ and find knew ways to really _see_ them. _But oh man, that guy has some seriously gorgeous eyes.._

"Potter?" Harry was snapped back into reality by the sound of Malfoys voice.

"Um, I... " Harry wasn't sure if he could do this. _It's easy, moron. Get out of it. Lie. Don't tell him you got distracted by his eyes! His fucking beautiful eyes... and don't think like that! This is Malfoy, for crying out loud! Get a grip, Harry! Just tell him you hate him. Yeah, do that! He'll know it's something else, but he doesn't seem to care, right now. He just wants to be left alone.. don't tell him. _

Harry shook his thoughts off him, shaking his head at Malfoy. _Though it would be lovely. Just to say it to him. Just ones. You are beautiful. You make my heart beat faster. I can't stop dreaming about you.. no, can't tell him that..._ "I think I love you."_ Nah, can't say that, can I? That would be- hey, why is he staring at me? Oh fuck._

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Harry felt his heart drop. This was it. It was over. He was done for.

Malfoy just kept staring at him, into his eyes, as if reading him like a book.

"Yeah.." Malfoys eventually breathed heavily. "And I think you do too."

Now it was Harrys turn to stare.

_He's not going to beat me up? No cruel jokes, no.. he's not even laughing! Not even a smirk! What the hell is th- what the hell is he doing?_

Malfoy had leaned over towards him and, their faces only inches apart, pulled his hand through Harrys hair. There was something different in his eyes now. The sadness was still there, but in the background, not so important any more. And some of it was gone. The former hope had turned to joy, and Harry suddenly got a vision of Draco with hearts in his eyes.

"I.." Harry tried, but the words got stuck in his throat.

"Ssh." was the reply, and a soft kiss, leaving his lips sore, as if burned.

Having thrown thoughts and what-ifs aside, Harry lay his hand beneath Dracos neck, and pulled him closer, in another, deeper kiss. Eyes not shut, they kissed for what seemed all eternity. Then reality hit them again. Pulling apart, Draco smiled sadly.

"Thank you for telling me, Harry." he said, teasingly.

"Yeah, like that there didn't mean anything to you.." Harry muttered grumpily, hurt.

"No, nothing." Draco told him, then adding, his hands on both sides of Harrys head. "nothing but the world. You know I've been in love with you since first term."

Harry shook his head, and informed him that he _didn't _know that.

Kissing him again, Dracos eyes were suddenly filled with tears.

"In some ways, I liked it better when I thought you hated me. Because then it hurts less."

"What? What hurts less?"

"Not being with you. I can't see you again like this, and you know that. Unless.."

"Unless? Is there a way of.. gosh, this is stupid."

"After the war. If we both live through the war, then.. maybe.. if you're still in love with me.." Draco seemed heartbroken, and this was a side Harry had never seen of him before. It shocked it, but still he had sort of always know it was there. It shocked him more how natural it felt for him to talk like this with him.

"If we live.." Harry muttered, feeling slightly sick. "You seem to doubt it."

Draco shook his head. "It's no secret that you-know-who wants you dead. And as for me.. well. I'm sure father has loads of missions for me. Honourable, dangerous missions.." Draco gave a sigh. "To die for the cause would be a great honour to the family."

Harry stared at him. Then, realizing he was right, he nodded shortly, and kissed him again.

"So we have to live." He said quietly. "You focus on keeping you alive, I'll focus on keeping me alive."

Draco smiled weakly from that last comment, dried his tears, and straightened up his back. "Right.", he said. "Though you not exactly cursing me would help."

"Ditto." Harry said quickly.


	2. Part2

Starshine, part 2.

_Joy. Sorrow. Tiredness. A sense of peace- finally, it's all over._

_He had killed him. He, Harry, had killed him, with his own wand. He had killed before- death eathers, all of the murderers and torturers. He had almost gotten used to the feeling, in a way. He was a killer, yes. But not like them. He didn't go out to kill someone- it just happened, he was defending himself, and others. But Voldermort he had set out to kill. Years ago, he had decided to try and rid the world of that monster._

_Now, finally, he had succeeded. The dark lord was gone, and so was most of his followers._

_Harry looked around. Battlefield. Some where still fighting- some lay on the ground, lifeless. There was blood, and quite a lot of it. He couldn't see any of his closest friends, and was about to start tending to the dead and dying, when he noticed something. One of the figures on the ground, a bit away from the others. The hood on his cloak had flown off his head in his fall, and Harry could see locks of blonde hair. His mind froze, and barely noticed the last death eather surrender in the background. Could it really be him? Harrys heart was barely beating, as he ran over to look. It was him._

_Knocked out on the ground, eyes closed, but clearly still breathing. He looked different, then when Harry had seen him last, five years ago. He was more grown up now, like Harry was himself. Kneeling down besides him, Harry couldn't help a sad smile, upon noticing that Draco was freshly shaved._

"_What kind of an idiot shaves before going into a battle, huh?" he asked softly, stroking his hand over Dracos forehead._

_Opening his eyes slightly to look at him, Draco made a grumping sound. "What kind of greeting is that, huh Harry? Yeah, it's been way to long. You get my notes? No, I'm fine, really." Dracos voice was but a whisper, but still trying to be joking. "And I'm your kind of idiot, aren't I?"_

_There was something desperate about that last sentence, that nearly made Harry burst into tears. Instead, he nodded, and gently took his hand._

_Oh, why couldn't these feeling have disappeared after all these years? And Draco joining the Order while Harry was out destroying horcuxes, and helping them bring down several death eathers, amongst them several members of his own family, hadn't exactly put him off him. _

"_How hurt are you?" Harry asked gently, struggling to hold the tears back._

"_Dunno.." Draco muttered, clinging to Harrys hand. "But I think it might be bad. That, for once.. don't look to pretty." He added, nodding towards the handle of a large knife. Sticking out of his stomach._

_Harrys collected interior shrunk at the sight of that- and no he could no longer hold back the tears. _

_Dracos eyes started to fled as well. It had hit him that this might be his last day.  
Stroking locks of hair out of his dying loves face, Harry suddenly heard song. The most beautiful song he had ever heard- but he had a feeling he had heard it before._

_Fawks, or at least what Harry though was Fawks, and landed on one of the branches above them._

_Fawks sang, they cried, and Harry bent down and kissed Draco, perhaps for the last time. _

_The bird came and landed on Harrys shoulder, looking down at Draco. They didn't notice it much. It looked at their desperate faces, staring into each others eyes, and then at the knife._

_Moving to sit of Dracos chest, the bird stopped singing._

"_What's it doing?" Draco breathes, taking what felt like his last breath._

_Harry kissed his forehead, watching his love close his eyes. Tears running down his cheeks, he whispered: _

"_It cries."_


End file.
